The Ghost Of You
by xmyMCRmyx
Summary: A story of three chipmunks... one evil man... and tragedies unknown to many...
1. In Loving Memory

_I'm Back……_

**In Loving Memory…**

Alvin stared blankly at the large black coffin lying in front of him. This wasn't happening; it wasn't real… was it? He began to notice the circle of mourning faces forming around the black sorrow. He spared a single glance at his brothers.

Theodore was weeping uncontrollably. Simon was doing his best to hide his misery, but even his best wasn't good enough. Claire had told Alvin that it was ok to cry, but he couldn't. How could he be expected to cry when he needed to be strong for so many others? He wanted to cry. He longed to cry. He was screaming inside and pleading with an unknown blockade to cry, but the blockade would not move and the tears would not roll down his furry face.

He could remember every detail that lead up to this point. From the chipmunks meeting Dave, to their rise and fall from fame, and now the end of all happiness. Alvin choked on a sigh as the coffin began to droop into the six foot hole it would forever rest in. The coffin and it's occupant: Dave Seville.

* * *

**  
Me:** Ok, I understand. "That was sooo short! WTF!?" Well it was meant to be. Please stick with me and tell me it's ok to continue. Because I want to but with out the proper reviews then i simply can't. Anyways. I used to be rent.love. , but now i'm xmyMCRmyx i like it more. This story will be VERY TRAGIC! so if you're looking for happiness you're looking in all the wrong places. REVIEW plz! I HEART YOU GUYS.

_And Remember...  
Pull The Plug,  
Well I'd Like To Learn You're Name  
When Holding On,  
Well I'd Hope You'd Do The Same  
Aw Sugar,  
Slip Into The Tragedy You've Spun This Chamber Dry!_


	2. Better Days

**So I know I left you guys in a bad place, but now that I have a few reviews and story alerts I'm going to continue… Thank you so much. Special thanks to: **mpkio2, PatcotIsInLoveWithSimey, and Marshmellow B. **On with the show…**

**  
Better Days  
**

Alvin pushed his mind away from the scene of the funeral. He didn't want to remember Dave as a cold lifeless corpse, but as an immortal father……

Dave smiled at each of the chipmunks. They were eating at McDonalds, well if you could call this eating. Theodore was stuffing his face with the overly delicious, golden fries. Simon was burying his nose in a brand new book fresh off the shelves of Books-A-Million. Alvin was too busy staring at the brightly colored jungle gym to even touch his food.

"Alvin finish eating and you can go out there," Dave said sternly.

"Come on Dave, I'm dyin' over here! I can't wait forever!" Alvin pleaded.

"I promise it'll be there when you're done eating."

"But—"

"No, Alvin"

"How come everyone else gets what they want?"

"I want you to finish eating and I still don't have that!"

"That hurts Dave… that really hurts…"

"Alvin, if you'd just—"

"Please! Please!" Alvin got down on both knees in a prayer like stance.

"Five minutes, then you're going to finish eating—"

"Yahoo!" Alvin yelped and charged through the heavy door straight to the jungle gym. Dave sighed at the chipmunk's energy.

"Dave," Simon commented, "You could slip some pills into his drink…"

"Don't give me any ideas… Claire!" The blonde bombshell had just walked through the entrance and waved at Dave and the two chipmunks.

"Hey guys, where's Alvin?" They all nodded to the jungle gym where a red and brown blur could be seen zipping up the staircase and them sliding down at incredible speeds.

"So do you want to go with us to the movies?" Dave asked.

"Depends on what you're going to see," Claire smiled at Dave in a flirtatious way.

"Probably something scary…" Dave leaned over and kissed Claire on the lips. Simon nudged Theodore.

"Dave's mate… oh la la…" He whispered. Theodore giggled.

"Let me go retrieve Alvin." Dave walked through the same door that Alvin had almost broken and took a deep breath. "ALVIN!!"

"Ok!" Alvin completed the moment with a slide down the pipe and falling at Dave's feet……

Alvin smiled lightly at the thought of all the times Dave had yelled his name at the top of his lungs. Then a blade of sadness and longing plunged through his already broken heart, as he realized he'd never get to hear that again. Yet another reason that made him want to bargain with the devil for tears or a scream that would take his life away.

After all the prayers were said, Simon and Theodore gave speeches about how much they would miss Dave and how much he meant to them. They couldn't finish, however, because they could no longer talk through the tears. Alvin wasn't even going to attempt. If Simon couldn't do it, how could Alvin? He turned away and noticed a black limousine that had pulled up and spit out a tall bald man in a black suit with a white tie. Ian Hawke. Alvin's sadness turned into a boiling hatred.

Ian stalked up beside Alvin. "How's our perfect leader holding up? He doesn't look very mournful, but I'm sure on the inside he's screaming with emotions."

"It's in your best interest to leave Ian or do you prefer 'murderer' these days?"

"That's not what happened and you know it. You're trying to play a blame game that you've already lost! You know it was your fault Alvin. The only question you should have left is 'How am I going to tell Simon and Theodore?'"

"No, it's your fault Ian!" Rage surged through the tiny chipmunk's veins.

"I know, big bad Uncle Ian! Well riddle me this little chipmunk, what are you going to do now? Go back to the wild or come back to me? And don't think 'Well Claire can take care of us…' because, no, she can't! She's far too busy to take on three boys, but if you ever need a roof over your head just give me a call." Ian tossed his bright red rose on to Dave's coffin. "I think I'll miss him more than you…" Ian turned and went back to his limo.

Alvin knew he was right, Dave's death was his fault and now they had no where to turn and no where to go. No one had spoken to him since the funeral began and no one would speak to him when it was over. What's the worst thing he could say anyways?

After the funeral, Claire offered the chipmunks a ride home, but Alvin wanted to walk. Simon and Theodore went with Claire to her large black SUV. Alvin watched all the cars pull away. His eyes lingered on the hearse, but he quickly pulled his eyes back to the freshly dug grave.

When he was sure everyone had left, Alvin fell to his knees and punched the ground repeatedly. The rain began to pour heavily and he was soon soaked. His tears fell on Dave's grave and his spirit fell with them. He looked into the dark swirling sky and screamed at the top of his tiny lungs. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!? I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE! PLEASE… come back… help me…" Alvin cried for at least another hour, but then found it too hard to stay with Dave and decided to find his way back home. He had to face all the hard realities now. Dave was gone and soon there would be many problems that he would have to solve. Alvin stopped at the gates to the cemetery and said, "So long, Dave, so long and good night…."

**Sorry! (I made myself cry) _CAME A TIME WHEN EVERY STAR FALL BROUGHT YOU TO TEARS AGAIN!!_**

**Ok. So I've got a lot of questions to answer.  
-What does MCR have to do with this? EVERYTHING!  
-Why is Dave dead? I will reveal this very soon.  
-Who killed Dave? It's going to be twisty…  
-What is Alvin's deal? He's in for a VERY bumpy ride.  
-Why are you so evil? I had to be in order to get my statement across.**


	3. The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

**So I am in IMMENSE pain right now, Karma is very pissed. I killed Dave, God gets all four of my wisdom teeth. Thank you sooo much mpkio2 for all of your support and interest. But instead of me talking for an entire chapter lets see what's happening in the story.**

**The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You**

Two Days Later…

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sat around a large dark wooden table. Several other unfamiliar people were there as well, but Alvin noticed Claire had dyed her hair black and was dressed very differently. As everyone settled in a round black lady appeared in the doorway and took her seat with her arms full of paperwork. "Welcome everyone!" Her tone was too cheery for Alvin's taste, but he supposed someone needed to be happy. "Today we are gathered to read Dave Seville's will. His last will. Now to Mr. Caulfield…" Alvin tuned out as she read everything that Dave had left for the short fat man who wore an ugly brown suit. Alvin glanced at Simon who was glaring at him.

"You could show a little respect Alvin," Simon whispered, "At least for what respect you lacked the other day."

"You don't understand," Alvin retorted.

"I understand that you'd rather go inside your own little world and pretend everything is going to be ok, but let me tell you Alvin, It's not ok and nothing will ever be ok again. Not for you, not for Theodore, and not for me…"

"You don't think that I wanted to cry? That I didn't beg for the sadness that everyone else could simply show? I did Simon, but I couldn't! I couldn't cry because I knew Dave needed me to be strong when no one else could be! I tried so hard to be strong, but in the end I found out that I was the weakest one there…"

"Yeah, play those games Alvin. It's what you're best at anyway." Simon turned away. The lady had just told Claire that Dave had left her 25,000. Claire, of course, broke down and cried. She turned to Theodore.

"And to my son, Theodore, I leave all of the food in my kitchen and enough money to buy all the toaster waffles he could ever want." Theodore smiled lightly and tried to giggle, but it was a very poor act. Then it was Simon's turn. "To my dear, reliable, Simon, I could always count on you to do the right and responsible action. I leave you with all of my books and the deed to my house." Simon's jaw hit the floor and his eyes filled with tears quickly. She glanced at Alvin. Everyone glared at him as she read his section of the will. "Alvin, what could I leave you that would make you happy? Vast amounts of money? Cars? 

Well I don't have those things to give you. I'm sure that you are coping with my death very well," a few people pshed and laughed at this, "I leave you all of my music equipment and a single red rose. In the hopes that you will continue to write music and discover the true meaning of this rose."

"I'm sure he's not satisfied though… or maybe he's jumping at the prospect of selling all of it!" Mr. Caulfield laughed. A few people laughed with him. No one came to Alvin's rescue, but if Dave were here then Alvin wouldn't be alone. Alvin could feel his stomach tighten and his eyes water. How could they not feel his pain? His guilt? His regret?

Suddenly, the door opened and Ian Hawke walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late. How's everyone? So what did Santa leave me?" There was a shock of indignity in the room. The lady quickly scanned the will.

"Ian Hawke?" She asked.

"Yes."

"He left you the custody of one of the chipmunks. In his exact words, 'I hate to do this, but the boys will have to be split up at least until everything settles. They will be divided by Ian, and Claire. I believe Ian can change if given the chance. I trust Claire with my very life and I know she will raise the boys well. Let the boys choose who they'd rather live with."

"WHAT!?" the chipmunks cried in outrage.

"That's what it says." The black lady said.

"I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility!" Claire cried.

"Well she may not be, but I am more than ready to assist the chipmunks in their time of need," Ian grinned through his false sorrow. His eyes lingered on Alvin, but then scanned the remaining faces.

"Do the boys agree?" the lady asked.

"No!" Alvin cried quickly.

"We'll take a two-thirds vote."

There was a long quite pause and Simon finally spoke. "If Dave thinks Ian can change, then so do I." Simon raised his hand. So it came down to Theodore's vote. He looked scared at the hungry faces that snarled for an answer.

"I—" Theodore could barely speak through the lump in his throat, "I think Dave is right." Alvin looked on 

in shock as the decision was made for them to go back to the most evil man they'd ever known.

"No, this can't be happening, this isn't real! Dave would never want that!" Alvin protested at the top of his lungs.

"And you know what Dave wants?" A lady dressed in gray challenged Alvin to speak out again.

"I'm not going to Ian's house."

"It's either there or prison…" The will reader looked at him with stone cold eyes. Alvin looked away and people began to leave.

"We'll be waiting in the car," Ian stated. Simon and Theodore followed Ian out, but Alvin sat behind and looked out the window to Dave's grave.

"Help me Dave… please, help me." There was a light breeze in the room and Alvin swore he heard Dave whisper to him, but that was impossible. "I'm sorry I killed you Dave, I didn't mean to."

"Well you did," Ian's voice made Alvin jump, "Let's go."

"I need to get Dave's music stuff."

"My men are already on that. It'll be in your room when we arrive."

Alvin huffed and sped out of the room past Ian. Alvin felt a jolt of fear tingle up his back as Ian glared at him until they entered the car.


	4. Fronting The Scene

**So my goal is two chapters tonight, but I'm still pretty fucking sore so, I don't know what I'll be able to accomplish. Why does no one write Umbrella Academy fanfics? I really want to read one, but can't find it. Anyways thanks to um… mpkio2, (read his AATC 2 fic. It's amazing.) Marshmellow B. PatcotIsInLoveWithSimey, and Northgalus2002. You're wonderful. I love you! And you're questions will be answered I promise.**

**Fronting The Scene  
**

The car arrived at the large mansion that they had stayed in once before. Alvin wandered through the home again and immediately found his room. It was bright red and still had all the toys and posters that he had left. His favorite poster was one of My Chemical Romance playing live at the Starland Ballroom. Gerard Way had asked Alvin if they would like to tour with them one day, but his music career ended before he got this chance. "Is everything to your liking?" Ian asked from the door way.

"Sure." The men started to bring in Dave's music stuff. What could Alvin possibly do with this stuff? He knew Dave wanted him to write songs, but how could he? He'd never even attempted to learn how to write music. He decided to try and figure it out later.

"You should get some rest. Tomorrow we have a big day."

"New album, right?"

"You're so clever." Ian left and Alvin plopped on to his bed. He soon found himself slipping into a deep sleep and happier memories…

Dave hugged Alvin tightly and Alvin returned the gesture. "Dave, you're alive!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Dave asked in a happy, yet concerned tone.

"Because… I killed you…"

"No, you didn't Alvin… it was no one's fault! You have to forget the past Alvin. You still have a life to live!"

"I can't," Alvin cried on Dave's chest, "I can't do it without you! Everyone hates me!"

"No, no one hates you… they're just… confused."

"Why did you make us go back to Ian?"  


"Because I knew that you of all people could change him. You can make him see that everything is not lost, but you have to try."

"How do I do that?"

"With music."

"I've never written a song before! I don't know where to begin."

"The song is inside you. All you have to do is find it and once you've done that, Ian will change because he'll see who you really are."

"There are so many things I need to ask you, but—"

"Alvin! ALVIN." Alvin jumped from his dream to see Simon and Theodore standing on his bed.

"What?"

"Ian says he's written a new song for us to record." Simon said excitedly.

"He really is a lot nicer now Alvin," Theodore commented.

"I highly doubt that," Alvin said.

"He let me sleep with him last night after I had a nightmare." Alvin looked out the window. Maybe Ian could change. Alvin put on a clean red hoodie and met the other four next to Ian's large piano.

"Ready guys?" Ian started to play, but Alvin didn't sing because he was trying to find where he had heard the melody from before. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"That's Dave's Christmas song! You can't play it!"

"Actually he never got it copyrighted, so… yeah I can."

"I'm not singing it," Alvin looked at Ian defiantly.

"Alvin, stop being so rude," Simon whispered.

"Why are you the only one who doesn't want to give me a chance?"

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED DAVE!!" Alvin screamed and tears of hatred began to swell in his eyes.  


"No, I didn't and I'm so sick of hearing that from the chipmunk with a guilty conscience. Simon, Theodore, go play for a second. Alvin and I need to talk." The other two chipmunks were very quick to hop away and give them space. "Look, we both know what happened that night was a complete and total freak accident, but neither of us have the right to throw blame. It was just two bad people in one really bad place"

"I know, but—"

"No one knows what happened in that alley except for you, Dave, and me."

"I understand, but I can't accept that it happened the way it did and so I will continue to blame you until… I see you've changed. So far, you haven't changed at all…"

**So this one was short, but I reached my goal and in the next few chapters it's gonna get really interesting so stick around and find out the answers to one of your question.**


	5. Death Wish

**So are you guys ready for possibly the darkest chapter in this story? I'm still hurting like a bitch, but its getting better. Here we go.**

******It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Death Wish  
**

"Come on, Dave! If you can't catch me here how are you gonna get me to sleep tonight?" Alvin darted through the alleyways and made sharp turns in his many attempts to lose Dave. He hadn't noticed how dark it was getting though.

"Alvin, this isn't a playground! It's getting dark, we need to go!" Dave ran as fast as he could. Why couldn't the chipmunk pick a better location to display his speed and energy? Dave knew this part of town was run by the local gangs and he wouldn't be caught dead near it, unless it meant he had to save one of his sons.

"Dave's afraid of the dark?" Alvin jested as he made yet another sharp turn. Alvin quickly hid behind a dumpster and watched Dave run past him foolishly. This was too easy, but a flutter of worry arose in Alvin's stomach. Dave had never acted this concerned before. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Alvin, please! Let's go!" Alvin was considering leaving, but then he heard three other people coming around the corner. Ian followed them soon after.

"Well, well. What's a man like Dave Seville doing in this part of town?" Ian asked. He had a smug confidence about him that made Alvin shiver with fear.

"Ian, I'm trying to find Alvin. Have you seen him?" Alvin heard the panic in Dave's voice and wanted to go home and accepted what ever punishment awaited him. As long as they were all safe and together…

"Why would I help you find what you stole?" Ian laughed and his men started to circle around Dave like a pack of hungry sharks.

"Ian, please…" Dave pleaded for dear life, but Ian still carried his merciless tone. The three men started to push Dave around. Dave tried to fight back and punched one of them. The one he punched was full of rage and pulled out a gun. Alvin put his paw over his mouth and everything stopped.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked. His tone was the same as Dave's now.

"He just punched me! No body punches me!" Dave noticed Alvin by the trash can and gestured for him to look away, but Alvin's mind was racing too fast for him to comprehend anything that was happening. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the entire world froze. There were silent screams. The four men ran as fast as they could away from the scene. Alvin crawled over to Dave's bloody figure. He looked so 

alone. Alvin couldn't see him through the watery tears that were accumulating under his eyes.

"Dave? Are you ok?" Alvin whispered in a harsh tone. He knew Dave wasn't ok and he knew it was all his fault. Alvin tried to move Dave, but nothing could move the lifeless heap that bled in the middle of the street.

"Alvin…" Dave whispered weakly, "You're bleeding." Alvin looked down. He was covered in Dave's blood.

"That's yours big guy," they both laughed through their tears.

"Alvin, listen… I—" Alvin was jarred from his sleep by the sound of a loud keyboard. He had apparently fallen asleep on it. He remembered Dave used to do that a lot. He glanced at the clock. 12:30 AM. This memory had haunted him for weeks, but for some reason he never got to remember what Dave had told him. Maybe his mind was trying to protect his heart from even more pain. He couldn't take this anymore. It was so painful. There was one alternative…

Alvin raced to the bathroom and collected a bottle of alcohol, a few rags and a razor blade. He took them back to his room and spread them out neatly on his floor. _Just one time, it won't be bad if I just do it once. _He held out his wrist and picked up the razor and pressed it to his furry wrist. _I need it once._ His door opened and there stood Simon looking at him with much disapproval. "Alvin? What are you doing?" He pulled the razor away from Alvin and pushed it aside.

"Simon, I can't do it! I can't go on without him! It hurts too much!" Simon wrapped his arms around Alvin and let the small chipmunk breakdown on his chest.

"Maybe we should talk to Ian…" Simon suggested.

"No! Simon you can't tell anyone! Please don't tell! I'm sorry it won't happen again! Just don't tell!" Alvin begged. What could Ian do?

"Ok, I won't tell, but you have to promise to talk to me instead of bottling them up."

"I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." He gripped Alvin tighter, but something on the keyboard caught his attention. "Alvin?"

"Yes?"

"What's Helena?" Alvin looked back at the keyboard and saw a page full of music notes that read 'Helena' at the top. Alvin hadn't noticed the paper or remembered writing it.

"It's a song I'm working on." Simon read over it.

"Alvin this is amazing. Do you have any of the lyrics? Besides… 'So long and goodnight…' Alvin, is this song about killing yourself?" Simon looked shocked.

"No!" Alvin trailed off and remembered the day at the cemetery gates, "It's about Dave…"

"I want to hear it when it's finished. Ok?" Simon asked.

"Ok." Simon started to leave. "Simon, do you really think it's good?"

"When you add all of the lyrics, I'm sure it'll be our new single." Alvin smiled lightly. Maybe he could carry out what Dave wanted him to carry out. Maybe with a little more time he would be able to tell everyone how much Dave meant to him and how much he blamed himself for his death.

******So this one is another short one, but I knew it wasn't going to be long because the point of this chapter was to show how Dave died and reveal a little bit more of Alvin's pain. Don't worry though because Alvin isn't the only one who is in pain. Simon and Theodore still have to let their emotions show too. The next chapter will probably be about the chipmunks getting back on the road. After all, once you've hit rock bottom… where else can you go?  
**


	6. Helena In Debut

**I'm sorry I'm like flooding you guys with millions of chapters a day, but I'm just so into this story I find it difficult to quit writing. But thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews and positive input. It means so much. I heart you!**

**Helena In Debut  
**

Alvin was warming up backstage when Ian burst into the dressing room. "You guys are sure you're ready to go back on stage? It doesn't have to be tonight." Simon and Theodore nodded. "Alvin?" Alvin ignored Ian's existence. Of course they weren't ready; they would probably never be ready ever again. Ian left quickly and quietly.

"Alvin, you're sure you can do this right?" Simon asked concerned. Tonight, they were going to ruin yet another show, but this time for an even better cause. Tonight, Alvin was going to sing "Helena"… alone.

"I think I can do it Simon." Alvin gave Simon a reassuring smile and Theodore looked very confused.

"Guys, let's do this one for Dave," Theodore stated. The other two chipmunks agreed. The chipmunks ran to their places above the stage and waited for their dramatic entrance. "Claire's here!" Theodore shouted.

"Good…" Alvin whispered to himself. He noticed Ian was sitting next to her. The chipmunks opening act had finished.

"Introducing the stars of our show…" the announcer roared, "Alvin, Simon, and Theodore!" The lights went out, but the crowd screamed until flashes of pink and green lit up the stage. They opened the show with "Witch Doctor." The fans screamed the lyrics back to the chipmunks. Alvin felt his spirits begin to lift and he actually enjoyed the show. Simon noticed that Alvin was having fun and tried to encourage more. Alvin started to get over Dave's death, but only an hour later and the lights went down again. Ian had made the closing announcement. It was now or never……

Claire's scream rung through Alvin's ears. He hadn't noticed her enter the alleyway. He looked up at her through sorrowful and pitiful eyes. Their eyes lingered on one another for a moment and felt a connection that neither one of them could ever truly be happy again. Why had Alvin chosen this alley? Why had he chosen this night to go to the movies?

The ambulance's lights arrived on the scene before the ambulance itself. It took them two hours to find Dave's body. Two hours that he had already been gone. The paramedics tried to pull Alvin away, but he refused to move. "We can't help him if you don't move!" Alvin glared back at him. _You're too late to help him, and you'll be too late to help me!_ He felt like he was screaming, but no one could hear him and no one cared to listen. Not even his brother's who were screaming in the back of Claire's SUV.

Hours later, Dave's body was at the morgue and Alvin was staring blankly at the cadaver's homes. His eyes could no longer produce tears and his spirit could no longer produce emotion. Or that's how he felt at least.

Ian and Claire both gave their sincerest apologize, but to Alvin they were just meaningless words. They held no value. No weight. Claire meant sadness… Ian meant hatred… Dave meant happiness, but now he was short one emotion and all that existed was sadness and hatred……

But this was different… he was about to create something new. Something big…

"I would personally like to thank all 1,200 of you for coming out to this show and me and the Munks greatly appreciate it. Especially after these few rough weeks. Thank you and—"

Alvin had chosen his moment and Theodore shut all the lights off. Alvin heard Simon pick up his bass and Theodore ready his drum set. They played the first few notes and Alvin gave the introduction. The fans screamed at the sound of his voice. "We have one more song for you guys! It's called Helena and I wrote it for our father, Dave."

The spotlights went red and the fans screamed as Alvin began with the brand new song that meant so much to them that no one else in this theatre would understand the very first time.

_Long ago,  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again,  
We are…  
So far from YOU!!_

The fans roared in response to Alvin's emotion. Maybe they would understand…

_Burning on! Just like a match you strike to incinerate!  
The lives, of everyone you knew!  
And what's the worst you take? (WORST YOU TAKE)  
_  
Alvin was surprised to hear Simon repeating the lyrics, but didn't mind at all.

_From every heart you break (HEART YOU BREAK)  
And like the blade you stain (BLADE YOU STAIN)  
Well I've been holding on tonight!  
WHAT'S THE WORST THING I COULD SAY?  
THINGS ARE BETTER IF I STAY!  
SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT, SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT…_

_  
_Alvin's mind went back to the day at the cemetery. The fans screamed for them to continue with the song and so he did.

_Came a time,  
When every star fall brought you to tears again,  
We are the very hurt you sold!_

Alvin threw a glance at Claire who wasn't cheering, but listening closely to the song as though listening for a trace of Dave and smiling when she found it.

_And what's the worst you take? (WORST YOU TAKE)  
From every heart you break (HEART YOU BREAK)  
And like the blade you stain (BLADE YOU STAIN)  
Well I've been holding on tonight!  
WHAT'S THE WORST THING I COULD SAY?  
THINGS ARE BETTER IF I STAY!  
SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT, SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT…  
WELL IF YOU CARRY ON THIS WAY,  
THINGS ARE BETTER IF I STAY  
SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT, SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT…_

Alvin fell to his knees and dug deep inside himself. The next bridge would be the hardest thing he'd ever sang before. His eyes were already filling with tears, but with Claire's encouragement the words finally took flight.

_Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then,  
We'll meet again,  
WHEN BOTH OUR CARS COLLIDE!  
WHAT'S THE WORST THING I COULD SAY?  
THINGS ARE BETTER IF I STAY!  
SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT, SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT….  
WELL IF YOU CARRY ON THIS WAY,  
THINGS ARE BETTER IF I STAY  
SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT, SO LONG AND GOOD NIGHT…._

Alvin broke down completely at the last words. Simon and Theodore helped him off stage while the audience screamed for more. Alvin had made his point and now he was a little less stressed…

**YAY! MCR!! Can't you just hear Alvin crying out these lyrics? So sad. It's not over yet! I've got a few more surprises and a few more tragedies up my sleeve.**


	7. The Mirror

**Well, my teeth are feeling a little better so I might be able to actually write a chapter today. So without further ado, I give you the mighty, the tragic, the highly anticipated... chapter 7.**

The Mirror  


**  
**"What was that?" Ian screamed. The entire car ride home he hadn't said a word, but now that they were back in the comfort of their own home, he released his anger. "I've provided for you and taken care of you for almost two weeks now and this is how you repay me. Upstaging yourselves?"

"We're sorry, but Alvin wrote that song and he needed to sing it," Simon apologized. Alvin just stared blankly at the floor and tried to recapture the feeling of relief he had when he began scream the lyrics at the cheerful crowd.

"Oh so Alvin writes a song and we'll play it, but wont tell anyone!" Ian threw his arms around in rage.

"The fans loved it!" Theodore tried to appeal to Ian's goodside, but Alvin was unsure if he even had a good side anymore.

"No, they just wanted another song. Do you understand how much they're going to expect that at every show now?"

"So we'll sing it every show..." Simon suggested.

"We can't do that! Not without recording it first!" Ian screamed.

"Because we wouldn't make any money?" Alvin protested. He knew what Ian was playing and Alvin wasn't up for games. "My music will not be exploited! It means something to me... I'll sing it for free any where!"

"It's not because of the money..."

"Then why is this a problem?"

"You're going to lose fans if you don't watch how you perform your shows."

"Please... Ian, we're talking chipmunks... people will come," Alvin smirked and scurried up to his room.

"You won't sing that song again... I promise..." Alvin disregared Ian's threats. Ian would expect them to play Helena as the last song, but Alvin had planned for the next show to be opened with Helena. Alvin climbed up into the cool comfortable shadows that had melted over his bed. He could sleep because flutters of excitement still twirled through his tiny veins. He wanted to write another song, but he knew if he did then Helena's glory wouldn't last long. Soon, however, he joined the rest of the sleeping bodies in their dreams...

"Wow! That was the coolest movie ever! It was so scary and... and... and... COOL!" Alvin was jumping around Dave. They had just returned from the movies and Alvin couldn't stop thinking about the ending of the movie.

"It was pretty good..." Dave sat on the couch and listened to the boys talk about the movie, but he hadn't really paid any attention to the movie. It was too childish for Dave's taste. The phone started ring and Dave started to get it, but Alvin beat him to the punch.

"Hello..." he paused and waited for the answer, Alvin smiled at Dave and replied, "Well hello, Clarina, and how are you this evening? I'm good... Yes, you can come over IF you bring the bubbly... for us classic chipmunks..." Alvin giggled and handed the phone over to Dave. Just as Dave was about to start talking, there was a loud knocking at the door. "Hold on, Claire." All four of the boys rushed to the door and waited for Dave to open it. As he did, a man in ragged clothes fell on the floor. He was obviously drunk and out of his mind.

"Ian!" the chipmunks screamed in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Dave lifted Ian off the floor and put on his mean face, which the chipmunks had only seen once before.

"I'm going to get my revenge, Dave! MY REVENGE, MY CHIPMUNKS!" Ian screamed as Dave slammed the door in his face. The first trendils of fear made their way down his spine...

Alvin awoke in cold sweat. His bed was drenched and his fur was matted. It was another memory. Alvin felt the tears building in his throat and trying to find his eyes, but failing miserably. Could he have prevented everything? If only he would've read the signs earlier, Dave would still be alive... Alvin couldn't bear it anymore. He had to break his promise to Simon. He made the long walk to the bathroom and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He looked as cheerful as always, but if you looked long enough you could see he was broken. He was not the same chipmunk that had danced on staged and been popular with millions of people. He wasn't a leader anymore. He reached beneath the sink and searched for a razor, but couldn't find it. Frustrated, he smashed the mirror and found his fist bloody. Panic rushed through him. He didn't mean to do it. He wasn't really... he couldn't! Alvin cried in pain, but tried to stay quiet due to Ian and his strict curfew rules. Alvin turned on the faucet and let the warm water rush over his fresh wounds. He couldn't hide it from Simon. He couldn't hide from anyone anymore... He picked up the remaining shards of glass and returned to his room. He tried to think of a way to hide his scars from view, but nothing came to mind.

"Alvin?" Simon knocked at his door. Alvin immediately choked back all of his tears and hid his hands under his blanket.

"Yes?" Alvin answered. Simon opened the door and crawled up Alvin's bed.

"I heard crying and Theodore's asleep so I thought maybe..."

"I'm fine."

"Alvin--"

"Simon, I'm Fine!"

"No, you're not! The mirror is broken Alvin!"

"The mirror isn't the only thing that's broken Simon. Everything is! Ever since Dave died, It's all torn and shattered! It's all fake!" Alvin cried.

"But you can fix it! Dave gave you the tools to fix it! You have to try!"

"I don't want to! I just want... I just want to see Dave again..."

"Alvin, we all do... but you can't just go looking for it. When it's time to go, you'll go."

"I don't want the wait."

"Neither do I..."

"Tomorrow, we're going to sing Helena first."

"Are you sure? Ian seemed really upset this time. I really don't want to go against him again..."

"Then I'll sing it alone! I don't care about Ian, but I have to let people know how I feel."

"No, we'll play it again..."

"Did you see Claire? She smiled."

"Yeah, I saw her."

"Do you think she understood?"

"I know she did."

"I'm going to make tomorrow's performance the best."

"Go for it."

**Ok so there you go for a little while at least. BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH I MEANT IT I'M OKAY! (trust me) HAHAH! So just a message to those impressionable minds... cutting isn't cool and I don't condone it, but let's face it. People DO cut and people DO hurt themselves to get over pain. Alvin doesn't seem like your typical cutter, but everyone should know HE DID NOT MEAN TO DO IT! He wanted to, but he knows he could never actually do it. So the next chapter will have some more HELENA and possibly another song that Alvin is working on. I didn't write Helena by the way, but I'm gonna name my daughter that lol. If I have a daughter... I hate boy names they're all so stupid. Except ALVIN, SIMON, and THEODORE! (of course) THNKS FR TH RVWS! You guys are the truly amazing ones. I've got a suprise in chapter 8 though so come back. Here's a hint: "Girls just want to have fun..." ( !)**


	8. An OK Show

**So I'll give you 2 in one night, cause I'm so addicted. Plus, I'm eating like those white powdery donuts, they're like... the shit frealz./ ok here we go. blah blahblah, chapter 8.**

oh wait!  
promotion time: June 5, 2008- if you have fuse, then watch LOADED: My Chemical Romance! It's all their videos and an interview. Stick around for HELENA!  
wait one more sec,  
i'm watching VH1's 40 Dumbest Celeb Quotes and Whitney Houston said, "crack is whack!" this is so funny. that one wasn't that funny, but everything else is soo funny!

An Ok Show.

The lights fell down and Ian grabbed the microphone. Alvin felt the tingle of anticipation that he always got before performing. Tonight they were suppose to rise out of the floor singing "How We Roll," which was one of Alvin's favorite songs, but "Helena" was more important. "Hello, Hollywood!" Ian screamed and the fans went crazy. "What's up? I know you guys are anxious and probably really tired after those two opening acts, but without further ado, I give Alvin and the Chipmunks!" The fans screamed once more and spotlights glided crazily across the stage before stopping on the spot where a pedestal rose. Alvin didn't wait for the music.

_Long Ago...  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again..._

He threw anxious glances at Theodore and Simon, but continued with the song. Alvin raised his arms and the crowd followed his actions.

_Well I've been holding on tonight!_

Suddenly, the crowd joined in on the chorus and Alvin looked shocked. He'd only sang this once before. How could so many people know it already? He looked at Ian who was pacing frantically around the side stage and screaming at the sound guys in anger. Alvin's eye scanned the front row until he found Claire. He tried to think of a way to get her attention without ruining the show. Then the idea came to him. Claire was sitting on the front row. Alvin crawled over to her and reached out. The people around Claire stretched in an attempt to touch Alvin's hand, but Claire didn't seem to understand. He looked her directly in the eyes and said the next lyrics.

_Can you hear me? ARE YOU NEAR ME?  
Can we PLEASE pretend to leave and then,  
We'll meet again, (I SWEAR)  
WHEN BOTH OUR CARS COLLIDE!_

Claire nodded her head and made a phone with her fingers and pretended to be talking to Alvin. Alvin nodded in affirmation and stood back up and finished the song. "Thank you again, that was Helena. This next one is called Get Munk'd."

Alvin sang through the rest of the show and tried not to do anything out of the ordinary. Something caught his eye in the back of the stadium. Three other chipmunks looked on and didn't scream with the rest of the fans. Alvin noticed Ian approaching an elder lady that was apparently their caretaker. What was he up to? The chipmunks finished their last song then they rode the pedestal beneath the stage. They met Ian at the back of the theatre. "Guys! Great job tonight! I want you to meet someone. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, this is Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. They're going to be joining you on the new tour!"

"Hey!" The girls said in unison.

"Hey!" Simon and Theodore jumped. Alvin was less excited. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to show his emotions in front of three girls. He was used to playing the macho-cool-guy-act, but lately he had been playing the suffering-whiney-baby-chipmunk-act. Ian looked down at them with glittering eyes.

"I want you six to get very well aquinted. Who knows, maybe there will be little baby chipmunks running around soon who can sing as good as you guys. Until we get you girls a few songs you'll just have to open for our boys and do little covers of girl bands and what not..." Ian clapped his hands, "We'll see you girls tomorrow for a rehearsal. Catch ya later! Let's go boys." The chipmunks obediently followed Ian outside. Alvin cast one last glance at the three chipmunk girls and caught the blue eyes of Brittney who was watching him leave with great interest. Maybe things could get better.

Later in the car, Ian started up the SUV with a new and excited smile on his face. "I'm so excited about the girls I... I don't even care about the whole "Helena Thing!" Alvin looked at Simon in a very "i'm pissed" sort of way. If the message wasn't getting through to Ian then maybe the girls were going to distract other people from Alvin's new song. He'd have to watch the reactions at the next show and then decide if he should write something new and attention grabbing. Now that he thought about he could just go on stage and scream the lyrics of Helena like those crazy punk rockers.

They arrived at home in what seemed like a few seconds. Alvin rushed inside and sat next to the phone, like a dog waiting on it's owner. The phone rang and Alvin answer it halfway through the first ring. "Hello?"

"Alvin? It's Claire."

"Hey Claire, what's been up?"

She cleared her throat. Had she been crying before she called Alvin? "Things are ok. I wouldn't say fine, but then again they're not as bad as they could be. What about you?"

"I'm... better."

"I like the new song. It really means a lot to me and I'm sure it does to you."

"Yeah, at least someone likes it." Alvin chuckled. First time for a long time...

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

"You'd be surprised."

"So, Alvin, I need to tell you I'm dating this other guy." Alvin's heart fell out of his mouth.

"How could you!?"

"His name is Steve and he's really… nice?"

"But what about Dave?"

"Alvin, I can't wait to see Dave, but he wouldn't want me to waste my life grieving. Neither should you…"

"What's he really like Claire?"

"Not like Dave, not at all… bye, I love you, Alvin."

"Who do you love? Is that that fing chipmunk!? Get off the phone!" Alvin heard Steven's protest in the background. He finally found someone like him, but she didn't want out. He wanted out and she couldn't help him.

"Bye, Claire, See you later."

"Shut up Steven!—" Claire's line ended abruptly. Sadness gripped Alvin's throat once more. So when do things get better? Alvin was tired of waiting.

**I'm pretty tired and I'll give you these, but then I've got to work for a little while, but I'll try to make the next chapter REALLY long that way you can be more satisfied. I love you guys again. I'm planning on making a dedication page for all of my reviewers with like one of their stories. Ttyl. Well I'm going to go watch "therockingeek" play crackdown. Love you! xmyMCRmyx**


	9. The Patron Saint Of Switchblade Fights

**Oh My God, It's been so long, I've missed you guys so much. How've you been? Well I'm sure you guys feel terrific. Which is great, because I'm ready to continue. But I should warn you. I'm probably going to finish tonight because while I've been down I kept writing and actually finished the story. Also do me a favor and go here:  
****s4./c.php?uid157112 --my name is myMCRmy for reference after the s4. type in bitefight. org with no spaces. it won't show up for some reason. then use the rest as shown.  
you'd be killer help! And you'd be one of my vampires how cool would that be? Love you!**

**The Patron Saint Of Switchblade Fights**

Alvin sat anxiously on the side of his bed. Tomorrow would be a huge show. All the tickets had sold out weeks ago and, of course, Alvin had to make a good first impression on Brittany For some odd reason, he couldn't get her off his mind. Her or Dave. There was that name again… and with that name came a sharp razor-like pain to his heart. He didn't want that pain. There was something he could do, however. Alvin stood and walked to the bathroom, but this time he stopped to peak in on Simon, who was sound asleep. Once in the bathroom, he found the razor and the alcohol. Could he do it this time? He looked at his reflection in the brand new mirror Ian had bought to replace the broken one. He wasn't the same loveable chipmunk he used to be. Nothing was the same.

He lifted the razor and gazed deeply into the sharp edge. It had such a dangerous beauty about it. He held out his wrist slowly. He placed the razor at the base of his wrist and pressed down. His heart racing with fear and anticipation. Then he dragged the blade slowly across his wrist leaving a bloody trail as it went. Tears of pain rolled down his furry cheeks. The blood from the wound oozed over his wrist and fell into the sparkling white sink. He breathed heavily and tried to calm himself down. There was a knock on the door and panic flushed his brain. "Yes?" Alvin cleared his throat and turned on the faucet, trying to clean up.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Theodore asked with concern heavy in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Alvin tried to cover up the pain in his voice, but Theodore had a knack of reading people very well.

"Oh… okay… well, I need to use the bathroom when you get out so just let me know when you're done."

"Okay, Theodore!" he tried to get that same old annoyed Alvin in his tone, but it was something of a lackluster performance. He wasn't Alvin anymore. He was just a shell. He couldn't just stand here with his wrist bleeding or else Simon would discover him and send him on a huge guilt trip. He carefully unscrewed the lid of alcohol and prepared himself for the burning sensation it would create. He poured the liquid over the wound and winced as it stung him wildly. He finished cleaning up and told Theodore he was done.

Alvin plopped on his bed and stared at the fresh scar. How could he? Dave would be so ashamed. He pressed his face into his pillow and cried. He tried to feign sleep, but sleep is a most powerful enemy…

"ALVIN!" Dave screamed.

"Okay!" Alvin quickly scurried away. Once again he had blown the circuit using only a bottle of bubbly. He was trying to impress Claire, which never seemed to work because her attention was always on Dave, but he didn't mind.

"Way to go…" Simon nudged sarcastically. Claire watched from the doorway as Dave yelled at Alvin once again. Alvin would never admit it, but every time Dave yelled his name it almost made him feel hap--

"Wake up!" Ian yelled, "We have guest."

Alvin weakly opened his eyes. He found himself smiling. Was he really smiling? Maybe it was because he cried himself to sleep. Those were always the best kinds of sleep. Or maybe it was the memory of Dave.

Wait! Did Ian say guest? "Right this way…" Ian led Simon, Theodore, and three little chipmunk girls into his room. "Now you guys become great friends! I've got tour stuff to deal with." He closed the door and the six chipmunks were left in silence.

"Why are we in here?" Alvin asked.

"Ian suggested your room as the best meeting place." Simon laughed playfully.

Alvin decided to take his good mood and run with it. "So are you girls any good at singing or are we running this tour alone?"

Brittany laughed in his face. "Are we any good? Sweetheart, we're the best…" She softly blew him a kiss and the Chipettes began singing and dancing in perfect form.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby,  
I wanna lock you up in my closet,  
When no one's around,  
I wanna put you're hand in my pocket,  
Because you're allowed,  
I wanna drive you into the corner,  
And kiss you without a sound,_

Brittany used her index finger to push Alvin's chin up which had fallen to her backside.

_I wanna stay this way forever,  
I'll say it loud,_

_Now you're in and you can't get out!  
You make me so hot,  
Make me wanna drop,  
You're so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream,  
You're so fabulous,  
You're so good to me,  
Baby, Baby, You're so good to me,  
Baby, Baby, You're so good to me,  
Baby, Baby,_

Brittany spun around and ran her hands over Alvin's chest. Alvin's spine tingled with a new undiscovered feeling as she whispered:

_I can make you feel all better,  
Just take it in,_

Then she returned to her normal voice,

_And I can show you all the places,  
You've never been,  
And I can make you say everything,  
That you've never said,  
And I will let you do anything,  
Again and again!  
Now you're in and you can't get out!_

The girls fell back into a coordinated dance that reminded him of their Funkytown Dance.  
_  
You make me so hot,  
Make me wanna drop,  
You're so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream,  
You're so fabulous,  
You're so good to me,  
Baby, Baby, You're so good to me,  
Baby, Baby, You're so good to me,  
Baby, Baby,  
_

The girls slowed their pace and Brittany stood face to face with Alvin and Jeanette to Simon and Eleanor to Theodore.

_Kiss me gently,  
Always, I know,  
Hold me lovely,  
Don't ever go,_

Suddenly the pushed the boys away.  
_  
You make me so hot,  
Make me wanna drop,  
You're so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream,  
You're so fabulous, (You're SO good to ME!)  
You're so good to me,  
Baby, Baby, You're so good to me,  
Baby, Baby, You're so good to me…_

"Well, what's the best you got?" Brittany said in a cocky tone.

"Here we go boys…" They fell into dancing formation and began:

_S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
Can't handle it, Can't handle it,  
Damn that girl she's scandalous,  
S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
Can't handle it, Can't handle it,  
Damn that girl she's scandalous,_

Alvin rushed up to Brittany and got right in her face.

_Don't you get a tan,  
It's half off you bring a friend,  
With them crazy press on nails,  
Here's the truth you're kinda hot,  
But when you open up to talk,  
I can feel I'm going soft,_

Brittany's jaw dropped in astonishment

_Don't ask me to sign you're skin,  
Can't you see these little kids?  
AND YOU'RE THE KIND OF GIRL I'D TAKE HOME TO MOM,_

Alvin leaned in and whispered:

_If my mama was dead!_

He jumped back into the dance.

_NO GOOD!  
You're up to no good,  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk,  
Now you got me kinda thinking like,  
Maybe I would,  
It's so hard to be good,  
So hard to be good,_

The chipmunks laughed and continued.

_S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
Can't handle it, Can't handle it,  
Damn that girl she's scandalous,  
S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
Can't handle it, Can't handle it,  
Damn that girl she's scandalous,_

Alvin circled Brittany and looked her up and down.

_Girl, I dig your fanny pack,  
Riding low behind you're back,  
Give them boys a heart attack,  
But don't come at me with them lips,  
Saying you just want a kiss,  
Cause Lord only knows where you been,  
Don't ask me to sign you're skin,  
I'm honestly not interested,  
AND YOU'RE THE KIND OF GIRL I'D TAKE HOME TO MOM,  
If my mama was dead,_

Brittany folded her arms in annoyance and watched the boys go back into the chorus.

_NO GOOD!  
You're up to no good,  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk,  
Now you got me kinda thinking like,  
Maybe I would,  
It's so hard to be good,  
So hard to be good,  
NO GOOD!  
You're up to no good,  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk,  
Now you got me kinda thinking like,  
Maybe I would,  
It's so hard to be good,  
So hard to be good,  
AND YOU'RE THE KIND OF GIRL I'D TAKE HOME TO MOM,  
If my mama was dead,  
NO GOOD!  
You're up to no good,  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk,  
Now you got me kinda thinking like,  
Maybe I would,  
It's so hard to be good,  
So hard to be good,  
S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
Can't handle it, Can't handle it,  
Damn that girl she's scandalous,  
S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
Can't handle it, Can't handle it,  
Damn that girl she's scandalous,_

The boys ended on a bow. They looked up an awaited their judgment. "You're pretty good, but our song was no where near as harsh!" Brittany said.

"Yeah, but you're dance was trashy. And I said you had a nice butt," Alvin defended.

"Wow, what a compliment…" Brittany said sarcastically, "We'd love to stay and dance, but we've got a show to prepare for." With that the Chipettes left.

"She digs me," Alvin said.

"You think?" Simon said sarcastically.

"You know the world could be better place if you weren't so sarcastic!" Alvin yelled.

"Too macho…" Theodore giggled as they left his room. Wow, Alvin had actually had fun for the first time in a very long time.

**This chapter was soo fun to write. OMG! I'm so excited about the new Batman Movie! The Joker looks so fucking awwwsome! I heart Heath Ledger. Okay, so the songs are: "Hot" by Avril Lavigne and "Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk (Scandalous)" by Cobra Starship featuring VIP Party Boys and Patrick Stump. I cut the VIP rap because it's so damn profane. They're a good break from MCR, but they can never be as good as MCR. Thanks for waiting! I love you guys so much! I'm not finishing tonight it's way too late.**


	10. TEASER

**….**

**Are you ready for more?**

**I said are you ready for more?**

**Here it comes/**


	11. Cemetery Drive

**Ha….AHHA!... HAH!... A Surprise Party? FOR ME?  
You… shouldn't have……**

**-Gerard Way, THE BLACK PARADE IS DEAD! 2008.**

**  
Cemetery Drive**

Alvin couldn't stop thinking about how cool the show was going to be. At the same time, he was trying to write a song that would take the spotlight off of Brittany long enough for him to sing Helena. Alvin rushed to Simon's room in an attempt to gather more ideas.

"Think of anything yet?" Alvin asked as he crossed the floor to Simon's blue bed.

"No. We did think of a few neat raps, but we can't fit it into anything," Theodore answered. Simon gave Alvin an awkward look. Did he know?

"Theodore, would you mind going and getting some water for us?" Simon asked. His gaze still fixed upon Alvin.

"Sure!" Theodore scampered away excitedly.

"What?" Alvin sighed.

"Your wrist! Alvin, you promised!" Simon accused.

"You don't understand!"

"That's what everyone says, Alvin! God, I can't believe you're acting so weak."

"Me, weak? I… I am NOT weak," Alvin was shocked Simon had even said that.

"Prove it! All I ever see you doing is hurting yourself! That's weakness!"

"It's coping!" Anger pulsed through Alvin's veins as he tried to defend his actions. The actions he knew were already wrong.

"That's not how I'm coping and I don't see Theodore running around with cuts on his wrist—"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU GOT TO CRY!" Alvin screamed. Tears began to swell as every emotion he'd been bottling up was lashed out at Simon. "I didn't get that comfort. I had to be strong because Dave asked me to. He told me to be strong and I tried… I tried, but I can't be strong forever."  


"Alvin, I'm sorry…"

"Just forget it!" Alvin rushed out of the room and out of the house. He knew one place he could go and get comfort. He caught a taxi and soon found himself at the looming cemetery gates. He stood in silence for a moment, but soon pushed past the heavy gate and found Dave's grave. He collapsed on the ground and let his tears fall on the moist grass. "Please help me!" Alvin took in deep breaths. He felt as though his lungs were on fire and he couldn't breathe. "Dave, I need you… I need you… I miss you!" Alvin soon fell prey to sleep and rested once more with Dave…

"Dave?" Alvin said wearily.

"Yes Alvin?" Dave answered gently, his voice so soft.

"Is that really you?"

"Of course it is!" Dave laughed, which made Alvin laugh because it had been so long since he'd heard that laugh.

"I'm scared… I don't know what to do."

"You can't hurt yourself anymore… and you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"I tried, but—"

"No excuses… you can beat this Alvin. I know you can…"

"I'll try harder… But Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Brittany?" Dave laughed at his question.

"You're perfect for each other."

"Alvin!" Alvin was jolted from his sleep by Claire.

"Claire? Weird seeing you here…" She looked bad. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were old and torn. Her face was covered in bruises. "What happened to you, Claire? You used to be so… fun and cool."

"Fun and cool kinda fell away when I met Steven," Claire explained. She sat next to him and stared at 

Dave's grave. "I miss him…"

"Me too… So, Steven did all this to you?" Claire nodded. "Then why don't you leave him? I could come live with you and we'd all be happy again! It's what Dave would want!" Claire immediately dashed his hopes.

"It's not that simple, Alvin."

"Nothing's simple, but we can try and make it easier."

"Steven wouldn't just let me leave. He'd get the house anyways. Where would I go? If he knew I was here with you right now… things would be a lot worse."

"Claire, please?"

"I'm sorry Alvin." Claire stood up and started to leave.

"Everyone's so sorry, but no one wants to try and fix it. Come to me show tonight, Claire. I wrote a new song for you."

"For me? Isn't it sold out?"

"You'll get in, I promise."

"I'll try to get away from Steven for a few hours."

"I'll see you there."

Hours later…

_Oh Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!  
_The Chipettes had just finished their set and the crowd loved it. The chipmunks fell from the ceiling almost right after they left the stage. Alvin sang Helena until he couldn't carry on anymore, but then it was time for the new song. He noticed Claire in the front row smiling as he announced the new song. Alvin began:

_This night,  
Walk the dead,  
In a solitary style and crash the cemetery gates,  
In the dress your husband hates,  
Way down,  
Mark the grave,  
_

_Where the searchlights find us drinking by the mausoleum door,  
AND THEY FOUND YOU ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR!_

Alvin looked into Claire's eyes and yelled the chorus:

_I miss you!  
I miss you so far!  
And the collision of your kiss,  
That made it so hard!_

Back home,  
Off the run,  
Singing songs that make you slit your wrist,  
It isn't that much fun,  
Staring down a loaded gun,  
So I wont stop dying,  
Wont stop lying,  
If you want I'll keep on crying,  
Did you get what you deserve?  
Is this what you always want me for?

I miss you!  
I miss you so far!  
And the collision of your kiss,  
That made it so hard!

Alvin fell to his knees and let the tears fall…__

Way Down,  
Way Down,  
Way Down,  
Way Down,  
Way Down,  
Way Down,  
Way Down,  
WAY DOWN!

I miss you!  
I miss you so far!  
And the collision of your kiss,  
That made it so hard!

Alvin stood and screamed at the top of his lungs.

_WHEN WILL I MISS YOU?  
WHEN WILL I MISS YOU SO FAR?  
AND THE COLLISON OF YOUR KISS,  
THAT MADE IT SO HARD,  
MADE IT SO HARD!_

The lights went out and the curtains fell. Alvin peeked out to see Claire. She was crying and trying to get as many people between her and who Alvin assumed to be Steven.

**Woo! Another one down. I fucking love you guys! Keep reviewing! I heart The Black Parade Is Dead! It came out July first. I got it July first too! HAHAHAHA! MAMA MAMA HAhahaha!!**


	12. Hang 'Em High

**So I have finally uploaded the last chapter on to fanfic. That's right the two last chapters are already on here and waiting for you to read them, but since i'm a tease you have to wait for a little while. Besides too much of this story can make you really depressed. I've also got plans for new projects that you'll get to see later. I'm so excited. This has been quite the journey. I love you guys! TO THE END!**

**Hang 'Em High**

Alvin spent the next weeks worrying about Claire. He was very confused as to which emotion he should linger on more. His worry for Claire, his depression for Dave, or the happiness for the success of his songs. He knew Dave would want he to care about Claire, but he wanted to be happy. Yet, he was afraid to be happy because he would feel guilty about getting over Dave's death. He wanted a balance, but couldn't find it. Only when he put that razor to his wrist did he feel like everything was as good as it was going to get.

Ian walked eagerly into Alvin's room and creaked the door close. "What do you want?" Alvin sighed.

"I have something you might be interested in." Ian pulled an orange bottle that was full of pills.

"What's that?" Alvin looked at the bottle curiously. Dave had had a few of these bottles, but Alvin was never allowed to touch them.

"They're pills. They'll make you feel better for a while at least," Alvin was quite skeptical. The only thing that made him feel anything close to better was… well…

"I'm not sure…"

"Just try it. If it doesn't work then nothing bad can come from it," Ian removed the top and poured a single white pill into his hand. Alvin took the pill and swallowed it quickly. "Let me know how it works out for you."

"Yeah, whatever," said Alvin. He was tired and he wanted to rest, but he was sure the pill would keep him up.

In a few minutes, the pills had taken effect and Alvin had completely forgotten his worries and his depression. Alvin rushed over to Simon's room. "Simon, let's call the girls over here to play!"

"Are you actually smiling?" Simon questioned.

"A little bit, hurry up!" Alvin rushed down the stairs and into Ian's room. Ian was gazing over a bucket full of those orange bottles. "Ian…" Ian jumped in shock and pushed the bucket under his bed.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for your help."

"Oh, it's no problem. Here," Ian handed Alvin the bottle filled with anti-depressants, "keep them with you, that way you never have to be sad again."

"Thanks." There was a ring at the door and Alvin bounced away to answer it and find the Chipettes waiting for someone to allow them passage into their home. The next five hours were spent laughing and singing with the Chipettes. At some point, Alvin was left alone in his room with Brittany. The pills had started to fade so he took two more so that it might last longer. Once he had taken them, he was flirty with Brittany and they wound up kissing.

It was Alvin's first kiss and it was amazing. His lips and throat burned with thrill and anticipation. He now realized why Dave and Claire spent most of their nights with locked lips. He felt as though his entire being had been set ablaze from the inside out. Finally, the girls had to leave and Alvin went up stairs and started to work on a new song that was very dark, but kind of funny he thought. Simon joined him soon and they talked about music until Alvin felt depression rolling over him again. He took two more pills and Simon went into complete freak out mode.

"Alvin, how long have you been taking those?"

"Just today! They help me deal with stuff. I haven't… you know… cut, all day!"

"Well that's great, but I don't think you should fix a vice with a vice."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that drug addiction is no better."

"First off, I'm not addicted, ok? Second, you are the biggest buzz kill I know."

"Alvin, this isn't a buzz, it's serious!"

"Well maybe I should show you addicted like behavior!" Alvin swallowed four more pills and laugh at the shock on Simon's face. They argued for a long time, but eventually they had to go to sleep. Alvin couldn't walk to his bed by himself. He wouldn't remember the argument. The next words Alvin said chilled Simon to the bone. "Simon… I want to die… if I die I'll be with Dave… Doesn't that sound…" Alvin's words trailed off and he fell into a deep sleep.

Simon looked around terrified of what he'd just heard. He decided to hide the pills from Alvin and move the razor blade to a different location. He would be angry, but at least he wouldn't be dead.

**Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own if i crash on the couch can i sleep in my clothes? Cause I spent the night dancing I'm drunk I suppose...**


	13. Are You Ready?

****

NEXT UPDATE:

7:30 PM July 6, 2008


	14. Thank You For The Venom

**So This is the second to last chapter. Enjoy this. I've enjoyed dragging this out further than it should have been. I love you guys you're like the coolest. I hope you still read my other fics even if they're not all chipmunk fics. I do have bigger plans for this fic though. Who said "the end" means it's over?**

**Thank You For The Venom**

A few weeks went on and Alvin found himself in a deeper depression than before. He couldn't find the pills or the razor and now he had no way to vent. He went to Ian once more, but Ian had none to spare. Alvin could feel himself crashing to the bottom of a long and dark fall. Then, Claire called.

"Alvin?" Claire asked.

"Hey," he answered.

"I dumped Steven and I'm in trouble now. He doesn't want me to leave him. I'm at my mother's house, but he'll find me. Alvin, I have to go back."

"No, Claire! You're stronger than that. He can't touch you! Tell the police tell someone!"

"No one can help me, No one except Dave."

"Claire, you have to do this. I need you too. I need to tell you something."

"What?" She was crying already. This was going to be much worse than expected.

"I've been cutting… and I tried pills…"

"Alvin!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't have anything else."

"I'm not going to judge you… besides, I've seen much worse recently."

"We both need help, right?"

"Yeah," Claire laughed.

"I've been writing more songs."

"That's great. I can't wait to hear them."

"We've got a show tomorrow. You can come if you want."

"I'll try." There was a loud bang on the other end and then two loud screams. Alvin shivered at Steven's screams of hatred. "Alvin!" Claire screamed and then there was a loud thud and Alvin could only imagine the horror of the scene.

"Claire? Claire!" Alvin hung the phone up and quickly dialed 9-1-1. Before the police or ambulance had even arrived Steven had left and the stage had been set for another funeral.

Two weeks later, the three chipmunks were staring at the same coffin Dave had been buried in, but this time a black-haired beauty lay in his place. Her beautiful eyes had been closed and she wore black and red dress as stated in her will. She looked exactly as Alvin had imagined Helena looking. Alvin glanced around at the ten people that had come to mourn her. Why so few? Dave's funeral was packed. Simon was looking at Alvin.

"You can cry this time," Simon said. Alvin laughed and a few people shot him hateful looks.

"I don't want to. I can't this time, because I just realized that Dave and Claire must be so happy now. They'll be together forever and Helena shouldn't be a sad song because it's celebrating someone's life. I want to celebrate." Alvin was immensely overcome with sadness, but he wouldn't let it show. Besides, Claire was happier now than she ever was here.

Ian walked Alvin, Simon, and Theodore back to their limousine and waiting for them was an angry, but regretful Steven. Ian approached the man and punched him square in the face. Alvin was in total shock. Did Ian really just punch Claire's killer? They all climbed into the limo and drove off leaving an angry Steven punching a tree repetitively.

Later that night, Alvin was going downstairs to get a snack when he overheard Ian on the phone. "Look, I'll get you your money, but you gotta be patient. I know, but hey, the bitch is dead you did your job now let me do mine. Well excuse me, Mr. Guilty Conscience, you said you accepted the terms and now she's dead you'll get paid in three days like we agreed." Ian slammed the phone down and Alvin ran back up the stairs as quiet as he could.

Alvin locked his door and threw himself on his bed. This wasn't happening was it? Ian had killed both Dave and Claire? Alvin felt tendrils of fear go down his spine. What if he tried to kill Simon or Theodore? The questions and the pain kept building. What could he do? He was helpless and alone.

**I know I killed another one. DAMN ME! Karma is gonna get me sooo bad. Just you wait. LOL.**

Mama, We All Go To Hell,  
Mama, We All Go To Hell,  
I'm Writing This Letter And Wishing You Well,  
Mama, We All Go To Hell,

SING THIS WITH ME!


	15. To The End

** AS RAZOR SHARP WHITE TEETH RIP OUT OUR NECKS! Holy Shit, you guys this is the finale. THis is it. What we've all been waiting for. I really can't think of that much more to say. Thank you guys so much! All of your support! You've been FUCKING AMAZING!!**

**To The End**

Over the next few weeks Alvin kept a close eye on Ian. He knew Ian could never change. How could he be so stupid? How could he not read Ian's intentions from the beginning? It was his fault Dave was dead and now he took the blame for Claire's death as well.

Alvin fell asleep after another argument with Simon. Everything was falling apart. Why couldn't anything go right? The songs were great, but they weren't fixing any real problems. Sure, they made Alvin feel better inside, but as soon as he began to feel okay something worse happened.

Why could he just move on? Simon and Theodore had move on so easily. He wanted to move on, but he couldn't.

Suddenly, Ian burst into his room. "How you doing, buddy?"

Alvin felt the awkwardness. Ian knew that he knew. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Ian smiled with a hint of mischief, "That's terrific… Well, I'm sure you already know why I'm up here."

"I might…"

"To finish the job," Ian closed the door. "I didn't want to this, Alvin, I really didn't, but you couldn't just let the past go. Or better yet, you couldn't let parts of the past go. You couldn't accept Dave was gone and I was gonna be your new father. You couldn't forget our past—"

"I'm through with our past!"

"But the past ain't through with you!" The air prickled with intense emotions. Hate swirled in Alvin's stomach. How could he have been so foolish? "Even after Dave's death you couldn't move on! You kept clinging to that girl, Claire. Yeah, I saw through your stupid songs. Your pathetic cries for help. You're so low right now you can't even see the surface."

"Let's skip the insults and cut to the kill. How are you gonna break the news to Simon and Theodore?" Alvin said with a mischievous tone in his voice.

"Easy. You killed yourself. I'm not blind I see the scars. Simon knows too. It'll make perfect sense. Now you're gonna do it again." Ian threw a shiny sharp razor next to Alvin. It had been so long since he'd even considered doing that. He couldn't go back. "Go join Dave and Claire! It'll be fun!"

Alvin picked up the razor. His hand was shaking so violently. It'd be so easy. Who knows? Maybe he would get to be with Claire and Dave. He had nothing to lose. Nothing to gain. Why not? Then a thought crossed his mind. Simon and Theodore. Alvin could never consciously leave them with this cruel man. Perhaps he did have more to lose. Alvin dropped the razor. "I wont do it."

"Why not?"

"I can't leave Simon and Theodore with you!"

"Well, I'll have to make you then." Ian rushed over to Alvin and held him down. Alvin struggled but Ian was far too large. Alvin felt Ian's heavy weight on his chest and arms. It was becoming harder to breathe. "It'll all be over soon. Shh!" Alvin cried in pain as he felt the sharp razor dig deep into his wrist.

"Stop! Ian, please!" Ian pressed harder and Alvin felt the blood oozing out of his arm. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he felt his last moments on this Earth. He screamed in pain. Not only in pain, however, in realization too. He didn't want to be with Dave anymore. He didn't care to be with Claire right now. He needed to be here with his brothers. They need him. He missed Dave dearly, but he knew where he was needed.

Ian's face was terrifying Alvin. He looked so sinister and evil. Alvin felt Ian's anger through the razor blade. Alvin closed his eyes and hated himself for realizing everything too late. Instead of struggling he let himself fall into oblivion. It was over. He didn't feel the razor anymore no more pain. No more worry. No more anything. Alvin didn't exist anymore. He could hear Ian's evil laughter slowly fade away.

Alvin's eyes shot open. He was enclosed in darkness. Everything was so tight. He couldn't breathe. "Help!" He screamed. He was alive, but for some reason he was in a tomb. He screamed for help, but it never came. Why would he receive a fate worse that death? He tried to escape, but his small body was no match for the casket. Tears cascaded down his face and he slept alone in darkness. His only thoughts were of failing Simon and Theodore. He knew he'd end up alone, but he didn't want them to be alone. He was too late. He closed his eyes and prayed for Dave to come rescue him, but he knew better than to hope for such. He soon found himself laughing. What he was laughing at he had no idea. Maybe he had gone crazy. Maybe it was all the irony. Maybe it was losing hope. Maybe it was remembering that one kiss he shared with Brittany that he'd never feel again.

Suddenly, Alvin's tomb was filled with bright light. His eyes adjust slowly and he saw Simon standing over him with tears in his eyes. "Simon?"

"Alvin, how could you do that to me and Theodore!?"

"It was Ian, I promise, I would never leave you!"

"I believe you."

"But! Wait… You do?"

"Of course, you're my brother."

"So what exactly made you dig up my grave?"

"I want to see you one last time, but I guess I lucked out."

"You bet you did…" Alvin embraced Simon tightly and the two shared a warm hug that would create a bond that could never be broken. Not by evil men who tried to harm them. Not even by death.

"What now?" Simon asked.

"Well... I'm thinking Revenge..."

**I'm going to miss this story so much. You guys please stay with me because I have more stories to tell. I love you guys. You've seriously been amazing and a better audience than I could ever have hoped for. **

**Promotion Time!:**

**New Chipmunks Story! (It's happier) Release Date: Soon**

**TMNT Story! (Sadder/Funny It's Turtles?) Release Date: Soon**

**Original Work! (It's Like the Umbrella Academy!) Release Date: It'll be a while.**

V IS SWEET! (??) 09.20.2008 fill the blank.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


End file.
